Arrepio
by SweetFirefly
Summary: Ela sentiu um arrepio correr pela espinha. //JadeiteXRei, anime canon//


**Fandom: **Sailor Moon  
**Título: **Arrepio  
**Autora: **SweetFirefly  
**Classificação: **T ou PG-13  
**Gênero: **Romance/Suspense  
**Ship: **Jadeite X Rei Hino.  
**Spoilers: **Até Classic.  
**Sumário: **Ela sentiu um arrepio correr pela espinha.  
**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon não me pertence.

**N/A: **Então, recentemente, descobri que o resolveu detonar os X que eu usava pra marcar linhas. Isso significa, provavelmente, que eu vou ter que editar TODAS as minhas fics. Como isso vai ser um trabalho do cão, porque, se eu resolver editar minhas fics, vou ter que revisá-las, vou fazer isso bem aos pouquinhos. Arrepio é a primeira.

É uma história Jadeite/Rei Hino, usando anime canon. Eu não sou fã de shippar Senshi/Shitennou, mas Jadeite/Rei tem um appeal que eu não consigo ignorar. Como nunca li o mangá, essa história é baseada somente no capítulo 11. Ou 10. Sei lá.

* * *

**Arrepio**

Ela não o entendia.

Primeiro, porque, em todo o tempo que seu avô cuidava do Templo Hikawa, ninguém nunca tinha aceitado o trabalho de meio período que ele vivia oferecendo aos passantes.

Segundo, porque ele não trabalhava meio período; ele ficava no Templo à noite, dormia no sereno, fazia suas refeições longe da família, limpava cada milímetro do chão e vendia talismãs. E se contentava com o salário de meio período que recebia.

"O importante para mim é estar aqui, miko-san", respondera ele com uma curvatura respeitosa quando ela perguntou o porquê.

Por que, de todos os lugares do mundo, o rapaz achava importante estar naquele templo?

Ela não o entendia.

* * *

Ela o receava.

Seu rosto tinha um toque arrogante, como se ele soubesse de algo que ninguém mais sabia. Principalmente, que _ela_ não sabia. Ele caminhava silenciosamente pelo chão de madeira, e andava todo o tempo de cabeça baixa, sem dizer palavra alguma. Ele parecia estar em todos os lugares, especialmente quando ela estava desprevenida, e um sorriso em seu rosto surgia sempre que a surpreendia. Um sorriso frio.

O que a mais assustava, porém, eram seus olhos.

O que, em outra pessoa, seria um belo par de olhos azuis, no rosto dele se transformara em dois túneis sem fim, dois túneis que cintilavam com malícia e frieza. Frieza que desvanecia seu fogo, o fogo que a guiava e no qual ela confiava, toda vez que ele erguia seus olhos para fitá-la.

"O rapaz só está tentando fazer seu trabalho, Rei-chan", disse seu avô quando ela murmurou algumas palavras para ele. "Você é desconfiada demais."

Como se soubesse do que ela falava, ele ergueu os olhos da vassoura que usava para varrer o templo e a fitou. Ela sentiu um arrepio correr pela espinha.

Ela o receava.

**

* * *

**

Ela se sentia estranha perto dele.

Arrepios corriam pela sua espinha com tanta freqüência que ela já mal conseguia sentir em suas mãos o calor que a guiava. Seus olhos, sempre tão firmes, mal conseguiam encarar sua figura sombria; ela já não podia perceber sua presença, e se assustava com os súbitos aparecimentos.

Ela ficava trêmula quando ele chegava perto, e sentia seu corpo queimar quando, por um acaso, ele a tocava brevemente. Por onde ele passava, parecia deixar marcas, vestígios, traços; aromas que ela aspirava no ar e estremecia só de pensar.

Ela procurava as respostas no fogo, mas o fogo não queimava como deveria, trazia confusão à sua cabeça e ela não podia encará-lo.

"Precisa de alguma coisa, miko-san?"

A voz fria dele atravessou as chamas do fogo que a protegiam, e ela, desavisada, acabou colocando a mão nas chamas.

Um grito escapou da garganta da moça. O fogo a estava traindo? O fogo não podia contra aquele homem misterioso? E por que aqueles arrepios?

"Você se machucou, miko-san."

Ele estava ao seu lado muito antes de ela perceber que ele tinha se movido, e foi como se ela tivesse sido atirada na própria fogueira quando ele tocou o seu braço e o ergueu à altura dos olhos (olhos frios como gelo), para examinar a queimadura.

"Vai ficar uma marca", ele disse, em um sussurro.

Sem que ela pudesse impedir (sem que ela _tentasse_ impedir), ele tocou a ferida com os lábios.

Todos os pêlos do braço de Rei se eriçaram.

"O que você está fazendo?!", ela gritou, retirando o braço, ainda tremendo do arrepio. "Ficou louco?!"

Ele sorriu, apenas.

Sem uma palavra, deixou o quarto, deixando Rei com seus pensamentos e a pungente queimadura ardendo em seu braço.

Ela se sentia estranha perto dele.

* * *

Ela sabia o que tinha que fazer.

O feitiço dos ônibus já tinha durado tempo demais. Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa, ela tinha que descobrir quem era o espírito mau que rodeava o Templo e trazia desgraça consigo.

O fogo era seu guia. O fogo a orientava. Foi ao fogo que ela recorreu, torcendo para ver algo, para despistar o frio e os arrepios e a visão dos olhos azuis.

Mas foram justamente os olhos azuis que ela viu no meio do fogo.

Ela sabia o que tinha que fazer.

* * *

Ela tentou não pensar em Jadeite morto quando lutou contra ele no aeroporto.

Olhou mais uma vez nos olhos dele antes do fim. Ele também olhou nos dela.

Ela nunca mais o viu.

* * *

Com o tempo, ela o esqueceu. Haviam outras coisas, seus deveres de Sailor, o passado que esquecera, outros inimigos (Nephrite, Zoisite, Kunzite), e outros perigos que exigiam sua total atenção.

Porém, a queimadura do templo deixou uma cicatriz. Uma marca.

Toda vez que encostava nela, sentia um arrepio.

* * *

**Música que Eu Ouvi: **Sinceramente, nem lembro. Mas minha trilha atual de Jadeite é Did My Time, do KoRn.

**Agradecimentos: **Às pessoas que postaram Sailor Moon no YouTube, muito obrigada!


End file.
